ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Starters Guide/San d'Oria
Contributions will now be accepted. If you make a contribution of information of a considerable size, please tell us what the information was here, and sign it, as seen below. Also, please make sure all edits stick to the template already in place, if you dont understand the template or wiki code, most, if not all the templates contain 'Info here', simply write there what information you wish to add. All information on the starters guide is subject to re-formatting, editing, or even deletion - Sye 09:40, 18 April 2007 (EDT) Contributions Added Template - Sye 09:40, 18 April 2007 (EDT) Quest section is complete. Put in a bare bones introduction paragraph. --Greix 13:38, 19 April 2007 (EDT) Added 'Guilds' section - Sye 05:52, 20 April 2007 (EDT) Added Maps section. Added Monster section for non-NMs. Keep in mind that to create the table, I took the ones from West and East Ronfaure, removed the Steal, Spawn and Family sections, then compiled BOTH the East and West Ronfaure monster list into one, which meant alphabetically adding in monsters that were on one list to the other, then changing the color coding to keep it alternating. --Greix 09:48, 20 April 2007 (EDT) Made some changes to the map section to try and include thumbnails. Unfortunately, the layouts annoyed me to no end. Not sure how to fix this. --Greix 10:13, 20 April 2007 (EDT) Added the basic equipment section and altered the Map section to include where a newbie can get maps.--Greix 15:12, 20 April 2007 (EDT) Took a few minutes to bird-dog the guide. A few things. First, the introduction section needs beefing. Second, we need a section for money making. Third, the weapons for the Warrior need expansion, and the White Mage needs a shield choice. Fourth, I may have to redesign the entire guild section because of an unusual way the text is displayed. The real meat and potatoes of the section is undoubtedly going to be the leveling and money making sections- the two biggest areas newbie players need assistance. --Greix 02:41, 22 April 2007 (EDT) Altered the equipment section to include new weapons for Warrior and White Mage's shield. Included the "Road to Valkurm" section at last.--Greix 10:14, 23 April 2007 (EDT) Started and finished the guild section. --Greix 11:54, 23 April 2007 (EDT) Changed the Leveling section to the "Adventuring Section" and divided it between leveling and earning gil. Changed the order of sections to better reflect their importance and give it a "beginning to end, from level 1 to 11" feel to it.--Greix 12:06, 23 April 2007 (EDT) Finished the money making and leveling sections. The guide is complete, although it is very open to editing for content and visuals. Going to work on Windurst or Bastok sections next. --Greix 16:42, 23 April 2007 (EDT) Comments Outstanding effort, the windurst page will follow suit - Sye 11:03, 22 April 2007 (EDT) Quests I feel there should be more information on doing quests and buying food/gear from NPCs, which is cheaper than the AH for a new player. There are quests in the beginning of the game that gives players good starting gear. That'll have to come later. For now, I want to add in enough content so we can remove some of the article editing templates to all six pages.--Greix 11:05, 30 April 2007 (EDT)